Forum:2011-07-13 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . ---- Tock! Tock! Fizz, fizz! Oh, what a relief it is. -- Billy Catringer 04:23, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Darn this comics PG rating! Grumble....;) Great Cthulhu 05:05, July 13, 2011 (UTC) So much for Tiktoffen's impressive beginning. His idea of political strength is "be the master of the strongest castle"... riiight. Monumenterment 05:58, July 13, 2011 (UTC) his biggest mistake was thinking that the owner of the strongest castle in the most un-defeatable city would be an easy target. Agathahetrodyne 06:18, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Tsk, really professor. A Heterodyne in their own castle is nigh unchallengeable.Unterwald 08:18, July 13, 2011 (UTC) see tiktoffen. see tiktoffen die. die, tiktoffen, die.^^ Finn MacCool 10:14, July 13, 2011 (UTC) I don't think he'll die. "Well done Mistress, now I can..." "No! I want him alive!" I think Tiktoffen now has a lot of work to do repairing the broken conduit while just out of the reach of leaping mechanical dogs. Brrokk 10:28, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Tiktoffen ain't half bad insofar as Europeans go. The only thing he got wrong was to bring a knife to a SPARK fight. No doubt he'll obey now that he realizes that he is alive only because Agatha spared his life. Kind of gives us a hint as to why the Americans made themselves unreachable, though, doesn't it? -- Billy Catringer 11:29, July 13, 2011 (UTC) : Making Tiktoffen repair the last break would be a fitting sentence. But would you trust him to not make some nasty changes? Monumenterment 16:50, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Back to the issue of the hospital, I seriously doubt the Heterodynes would have built something as important as that without it at least having some reinforced areas that would resist such things. And The Baron, along with other major patients, would certainly be in the most reinforced area. That said, I would think that whoever was responsible for the destruction of the hospital have only one thing to fear: Dr. Sun. Donovan Ravenhull 11:20, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :Three things, actually. Doctor Sun and both his daughters, Sun Mingmei and Sun Daiyu. I think the Baron will still be alive. The , there were "crazy" mole machines popping out of the grounds all around the Great Hospital. Most likely it was the First Subterranean Mecha Mole Brigade showing up to rescue the Baron and his entourage. We still have the to . The Professors Foglio would surely not be so cruel as to deprive us of that promised entertainment by contriving to have this delicious bit of resolved out of sight by persons unknown to us. In fact, it is of paramount importance for us to learn who and-or what has been attacking Mechanicsburg. -- Billy Catringer 11:29, July 13, 2011 (UTC) As to the hospital i have a feeling that Anekva/Lucreatia got the Baron and Zola out before it was destroyed, anyway the Barons room kept being changed when people would attack and the room would get destroyed,and Tickoffen probably doesnt really care about repairing that conduit, the sparks can do that . Who is attacking the town is probably a bit of everyone that thinks they can. Agathahetrodyne 14:29, July 13, 2011 (UTC) : I agree with the Baron and Anekva/Lucreatia escaping the blast. (Remember Geisterdamen running around?) I doubt Zola would be rescued by A/L, but she may be among the survivors. Mad Spark 20:32, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Is Tiktoffen a spark? Monumenterment 16:50, July 13, 2011 (UTC) : He's sparky enough to build the Wristwatch Control device! We can assume that's dead now, it's not only throwwing sparks and making "fizz-crackle" noises, but the Magic Smoke is leaking out (look just under his chin, above). Stopping to repair it just now would be a Bad Idea, as Miss Agatha is right there and still has her spanner in hand. : He does have a deeper knowledge of the workings of Castle Heterodyne than anyone else we've met, and it is very likely Agatha will spare him to make use of that knowledge, but she's much too clever to let him actually handle anything important again. Datkhound 19:51, July 13, 2011 (UTC)Category:Page-by-Page :: :: Didn't the castle once say that "Tiktoffen is my inside man"... I thought that the castle thought that Tiktoffen was loyal to the castle, but maybe the castle was too smart to think that. What if the castle was just saying it to be funny? Monumenterment 16:19, July 14, 2011 (UTC)